1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that prints web pages through cooperation with mobile terminals, and a method for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus that cooperates with mobile phones and can print web pages received via the mobile phones has recently been proposed as an example of an application of mobile terminals. Some web servers that provide web pages have web pages for mobile terminals, to be provided to a web browser included in a mobile phone, and web pages for PCs, to be provided to a web browser included in a PC. In some cases, the web page for a mobile terminal and the web page for a PC have an identical URL. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-272544 describes that, when printing a web page received via a mobile phone, if there is a web page for a PC using the same URL as the web page for a mobile terminal, the web page for a PC is used.
In the conventional technique, however, when web pages for a PC are printed, mobile phones should additionally have the function of browsing web pages for a PC. Further, when printing of unaltered images of web pages for mobile terminals during browsing through mobile phones by users is desired, disadvantageously, web pages for PCs are sometimes printed against their intention. Furthermore, when a PC is connected to an image processing apparatus, printing undesired by users is sometimes performed because it is not clearly established how to sort a printing instruction from a PC from a printing instruction from a mobile terminal.